


Scapegoat

by UnaghKunn



Category: Ghostbusters (Video Game), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Conscience, Discipline, F/M, Guilt Trip, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaghKunn/pseuds/UnaghKunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Egon... I tried to stop Peck, really, I did."</p><p>Janine can't help feeling responsible for the aftermath of the containment unit being shut off. So Egon and Janine agree to conduct an experiment.</p><p>Follow on from the videogame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scapegoat

Following their return from the mausoleum at the Necropolis – having defeated Shandor -- Ray, Winston, Egon, Peter and the Rookie had set about helping Janine to tidy up the horrendous mess that had occurred after Peck had, for the second time, deactivated the containment unit. Papers had been strewn everywhere, equipment knocked off shelves, Slimer's tank had been broken, and the basement was swamped with ectoplasm – the painting of Vigo had been somewhat vocal in expressing his disgust. The containment unit was a melted, mangled mess, and the wall behind it scorched and blackened. Egon took some measurements with his PKE meter, discussing the next build in highly technical banter with Ray, as Peter and Winston struggled to get the painting out of the basement. The Rookie's eyes widened at the site of the ectoplasm, and Peter took advantage of the shock to inform the poor kid that it would be his job to grab a bucket and mop.

 

It had taken some work, but within a couple of days, the Ghostbusters' headquarters had been returned to something resembling ship-shape, the strewn papers having been filed, equipment moved, ectoplasm cleaned up and a new batch of jump suits ordered and modified to replace the ones that got coated in black slime during the chaos with Shandor. Owing to a lack of containment facilities, appointments were temporarily postponed until Egon could create, test and install a fresh build, although it gave Winston time to visit his family, and the Rookie simply brought along his university assignments to work on during the downtime – he and Ray could be frequently seen bantering (or what passed for bantering, in the Rookie's case) over the books the kid had with him, or the coursework he was studying. Peter took to reading the paper, or playing with a deck of cards – mostly because Janine had forbidden him from using his gameboy anywhere near her, as the music distracted her from her reading.

 

With nothing to do, Janine had started immersing herself in the novels she kept in her desk. The music from Peter's gameboy had been annoying, honestly, but... it wasn't the reason she found herself distracted.

 

The boys had been out at Shandor Island when Peck had arrived to de-activate the containment grid. Janine had been answering a client phone call at the time, and ended up cutting the raging client off to excuse herself and head off Peck. She had challenged his authority, demanding to see his documentation – he readily produced a, “cease and desist”, before pushing past her and storming into the basement. Cursing mentally, Janine followed him, trying to remind him of what happened the last time he turned off the grid. He simply turned to her and coldly told her that _that_ danger was part of _why_ the Ghostbusters had to be stopped. The poor, bewildered lackey from ConEd muttered something about God having mercy on them as he turned the power off.

 

She had, once again, been unable to stop Peck from deactivating the grid, and just like last time, the pressure dropped, it blew through any safety devices Egon had built in, and promptly exploded with a colourful light-show as Janine, Peck and the guy from ConEd hurried to safety. It wasn't long before the police and fire brigade arrived, but it was too late – and all Janine could do was give statements to the appropriate authorities while dodging the news crews determined to lambaste the breach.

 

Her ears had since recovered from the sheer noise of the explosion, but... the knowledge that she had been unable to prevent the Busters' work from going to waste for a second time left her feeling slightly awkward. The boys certainly had no hard feelings – Ray was as warm and affectionate as ever, Peter and Janine continued to argue like siblings, Winston chattered with her as if nothing happened, and she even caught the Rookie smiling at her a couple of times. Egon... had been his usual professionally polite self, just he had been secluding himself in the upstairs lab to work on the new grid.

 

After re-reading the same line in her book several times (“ _'Really?' Annie looked up from staring at the contents of her wine glass, which she had been swirling around_ ”), Janine gave up trying to focus her attention on her book. She had read it already several times, anyway – it wasn't as if she was missing anything – and folded down a dog-eared corner of the page to keep her place, before slipping it into her drawer. Peter and Ray chattered over a game of cards behind her in Peter's “office” (Ray seemed to be winning by the sounds of things – Janine recalled with a smirk that Peter had recently had a streak of losses in their card games. She was sure Peter had usually won by cheating, as well, so perhaps it was about time he got his come-uppance), and Slimer slept on in his tank, floating in mid air.

 

Heading upstairs, she noted the Rookie was quietly working on an assignment at the computer, and continued to the next floor to the laboratory where Egon was working. As Janine placed a hand on the doorknob, something cold seemed to flutter and settle in the pit of her stomach. She breathed in and back out slowly before opening the door and peering in.

 

Egon was hunched over a diagram of some kind, with what looked like a miniature scale model of the containment unit on the desk in front of him. Janine gently closed the door behind her as she entered, and folded her hands behind her back, watching Egon.

 

“Janine,” Egon addressed her absent-mindedly, “could you pass me the tray of screws on top of the filing cabinet, please?” He continued to fiddle a metal plate into place and Janine smiled slightly, fetching the screws, setting them on his desk. Egon looked up at her, the magnifying lenses over his glasses seeming to enlarge his eyes – something which nearly caused Janine to do a double-take. “Thank you,” he said.

 

“No problem,” Janine replied. She tilted her head at the gizmo on his desk and the oversized diagram that numerous tools were spread across. “What are you making?”

 

“It's a miniature test prototype of the newest containment unit. Ray and I felt it might be safer to do our initial tests on smaller units to reduce the possibility of the results generating a hazard – especially given the rather poor reputation that broadcast media are currently attributing to the Ghostbusters.” When Janine didn't answer, Egon took the magnifying lenses headset off and set it down on the table. “I am sorry: did you require assistance, Janine?”

 

The cold feeling in the pit of Janine's stomach seemed to flutter back to life, and she folded her hands, turning her gaze away from him. “I – no, Egon, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, all cooped up in this lab.”

 

“I could perhaps benefit from opening the window,” Egon mused, “but otherwise, I would appear to be surviving.” When Janine returned her gaze to his face, his brows had furrowed. “Is everything alright, Janine?”

 

Janine bit her lip. She wasn't actually entirely sure how to broach the subject of the containment unit, and the responsibility she felt. But, it was either now or never, so...

 

“Egon... I tried to stop Peck, really, I did.”

 

Egon fiddled with his glasses. “I never had any doubt of that.” He looked slightly puzzled, and was frowning. “Janine... I would hope you are aware that we don't blame you?”

 

Janine nodded. She was aware, and the boys had been as kind as always to her, but... it somehow didn't make her feel any better. “Then why do I still feel responsible?”

 

“Hmmm,” Egon leaned forward slightly, resting his forearms on his knees. “Guilt's purpose appears to be a natural means of ensuring altruistic behaviour in interpersonal and community relationships, with deviancy – whether perceived or committed – resulting in this evolved sensation leading to seeking reparation.” He looked up at her, tilting his head to one side. “Your perceived responsibility perhaps owes itself to a sense of duty – you feel that it was your duty to ensure the continued operation and security of the containment grid, a duty which was curtailed following Peck's involvement.”

 

Janine had to admit, that was a fairly accurate description of her feelings. For all his social ineptitude, Egon had always had a knack for reading other people and understanding their behaviour. It occasionally scared the young college students he mentored during his time as a teacher, apparently, but other students in his Masters program had spoken highly of this attribute.

 

“Guilt _can_ be remedied by obtaining forgiveness,” Egon went on thoughtfully, “but as there is nothing to forgive, that would seem redundant at this juncture.”

 

“What about discipline?” Janine tilted her head. Even just saying that made her wince internally. Egon seemed to consider it, though.

 

“Punishment has been known to decrease offending also,” he agreed, “although in Ancient Greece, the law courts offered offenders the opportunity to suggest their own punishment.” Egon paused, and looked up at her. “What would you suggest?”

 

Janine could feel her cheeks colouring slightly as she considered her options. She could take a pay-cut, but as it was, she was already earning pittance anyway. Peter would probably complain about having to give her overtime if she suggested taking on extra hours as her discipline. There was no way they could cope _without_ her, so a suspension or being fired was out of the question.

 

Which left one other option. Her rear-end throbbed sympathetically as she made the suggestion: “perhaps you could spank me?” Janine's stomach flipflopped, and Egon looked vaguely flustered. She added, “consider it an experiment...” Janine paused, trying to come up with a viable name for a hypothetical experiment.

 

“Into the emotional effect of positive punishment upon the state of self-imposed responsibility?” Egon suggested.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Janine smiled slightly.

 

“Very well,” Egon agreed. He offered Janine his hand, which she took. “Be aware that you can stop at any time if you feel uncomfortable,” he added as he gently guided her so that she was laid over his lap. Egon rested a hand on her back, and Janine could feel the warmth through her blouse. It had been a long time since she had been taken over someone's knee like this, and although it was slightly uncomfortable physically, the position was strangely comforting. She felt safe in Egon's hands. In a few minutes, her mental discomfort would finally be banished, and she would be able to think straight at last.

 

Egon's other hand came to rest on her backside, almost like a caress. Then, it was gone and seconds later came the sharp shock of his hand firmly smacking her. Janine bit back a gasp. Wow. Egon could actually lay the smack when he needed to, after all.

 

A brief pause, and then another slap, another pause, another smack. Despite being in skirt and tights, Janine could feel each strike burning into her, radiating as warmth and pain. She folded her arms, clutching to the bottom of the chair and buried her face in her arms, her cheeks warm and red from the vague embarrassment of receiving this punishment. But, she had been the one to request it, so soldiered on, despite the ache beginning to develop from the spanking.

 

Egon's hand on her back held her firmly in place as he continued, each strike landing where it was needed, soothing away the remnants of the guilt that she had held on to for the last few days.

 

After what felt like forever, the last strike fell, and then, Egon's hand came to rest on her lower back. Janine stayed very still, and Egon offered his other hand to help her back into a standing position. Slowly getting to her feet, Janine felt herself brush against the table and winced at the pain in her rear end. Egon watched her, and got to his feet, offering her a box of kleenex. She hadn't even realized she had been crying.

 

“Are you alright, Janine?” He asked.

 

Janine patted her eyes with a handkerchief, and nodded.

 

“Then positive punishment does have an effect upon perceived guilt?” Egon questioned with a thoughtful look.

 

Janine grinned. Trust Egon to treat disciplining his staff in a scientific manner.

 

She certainly felt better, despite the pain in her rear end, and her certainty that she wouldn't be able to sit straight for a couple of days. Although, at least it had worked.

 

“Experiment is a success,” Janine told him, and was rewarded with one of his rare goofy smiles.

 

**END**

  



End file.
